Go away forever
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: Alex Payne was just a normall girl. But after an accident, she moved to Japan and took on the name Arekkusu Itami. Now she's about to do two things she tought she never would. #1 Become a mew. #2 Fall in love. For Tomahawk3.0's contest OCxRyou/OCxKish
1. Chapter 1

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, this is my new fanfic using my mew mew OC! I hope you like her and the story! Oh, and by the way, if you want to get a spoiler at what her Mew form looks like, go to deviantart and search Mew Cranberry. It will be the result made by the user Booboo-kitty-cat. (Me)**

**

* * *

**

A beautiful park in North Carolina, America. Children play, adults sit on benches watching and remembering the good old days, and a brown haired girl of about 13 years talks and plays with her best friend.

"Joseph, you sure do know how to make a girl laugh!" the girl giggled as her light blue eye's sparkled with the giggles she was holding back. The blond haired boy just grinned back.

"I'm just being me, Alex. Travel sized comedian at your service 24/7." Alex just shook her head at Joseph.

"Yeah, whatever short-stuff. Wanna' go grab a hot-dog or something?" she waved for him to follow.

"Okay, but for calling me short you're paying for it and....LAST ONE THERE'S PAYING FOR THE ICE CREAM!!!" Joseph shouted as he sprinted on ahead of her.

"Hey! No fair Joseph!!" with a burst of speed she easily caught up with her shorter friend.

Joseph side-stepped her and cut ahead. Alex was about to dart forwards, when she saw a sparkle of light. And it was headed for the park fast.

"Hey Joseph, what's that?" she asked as her pace slacked off.

"You're not fooling me Alex!" he yelled back to her as he kept running for the food stall.

"Seriously Joseph, stop! Somethings coming for the park fast!"

"That's just what you _WANT_ me to think!"

"Joseph, stop now!"

"Not fooling me buddy, you're going to pay for the ice cream at this rate!!" he retorted with a grin. The thing was getting closer.

"JOSEPH!!" she screamed at him, others were noticing the thing coming towards them.

"Sorry Alex, but I-WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" whatever the thing was had hit behind the food stall, causing an explosion.

"Joseph? JOSEPH?!" Alex screamed over the mass confusion of adults and children rushing out of the park. Parents were screaming for lost kids, and Alex's was lost in the tide of stampeding people.

A fire was spreading fast for the site of the explosion, and Alex saw it, Joseph laying face-down on the grown, unmoving.

"Joseph!" she screeched as she ran to him. As she knelt beside him, he gave a shudder and turned over, facing her.

"A-Alex? I-I-Is that y-you?" he asked weakly. Blood was pouring from him, a large shard of glass was embedded in his gut.

"Joseph, it's okay, I'm going to find help, you just wait here okay?" as she turned to run for help Joseph grabbed her hand.

"It's no use. You should go find your parents and get out of here Alex." his attempt to get her to escape wasn't working.

"I'm not leaving you-"

Alexandra Elizabeth Payne.....You're my best friend and I want you to escape. Look," he turned his head to the fire that was quickly burning a circle around them, cutting of an escape rout. "You've got to get out."

Tears started running down Alex's face.

"Well Joseph William Norman you're MY best friend too, and I'm not losing you!" she said fiercely. Joseph just shuddered from blood-loss.

"Bye Alex....Sorry. I don't think I'm paying for the hot-dog anymore." he closed his eyes and gave a soft smile, and held her hand untill his, despite the heat, turned cold.

Alex just sat there sobbing. Her best friend was dead, she didn't know if her parents got out okay, and she was probably going to die from the fire.

As blackness started to cover her vision, she thought she saw a frenzy of figures running her way, firemen. But in the air, a strange creature with the appearance of a mermaid with a horn and a dragon tail was flying away.

Alex them passed out.

**......**

Not just Joseph, but Alex's parents and 15 other people died that day. The police and fire department blamed the explosion on the food stand's stove overheating, but Alex knew better.

Life passed on, she moved in with her grand-parents. After a few months her grandfather died and her grandma decided to move to Japan, changing their English names to Japanese ones. Alex didn't care.

**One year later........**

"Arekkusu-chan, come help me take out the trash!" Arekkusu's elderly grandmother yelled.

"Got it grandma!" she jogged over to her grandma and took the stinking bag from her.

"I'm going to school after I put this out, Bye grandma!" she yelled as she grabbed her book-bag after she dumped the garbage in the can.

Well, here goes another day in my least favorite place in the world, she thought. She was 14 years old now, and she looked more like 15.

As she ran through her shortcut by the park, she decided to stop by that cute pink cafe. She had 1,000 yen left in birthday money, and she had skipped out on breakfast that morning.

"Fattening, sugar filled, carb-roasted death-trap, here I come!" as she walked up the pink stairs, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She turned around but all she saw was a grey kitten scampering off.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew's super early breakfast sweets hour, how may I help you? A table for one?" a girl in a red waitress outfit asked cheerily.

"Yeah." Arekkusu said trying her best to hide her American accent.

"Okay, the table right here's good, what would you like to order? The cranberry cheesecake with a side of blueberry toast is the morning's special." the red-head said, still in the over-happy voice.

Poor thing, she probably doesn't want to be here at all in the morning, Arekkusu thought.

"Yes, I'll have that morning special that you mentioned, and some chocolate milk if you have any."

"Okay, coming right up-nyaa!" the girl covered her mouth and Arekkusu gave her a strange look.

"Pardon me, but did you just say 'nyaa'?"

The redhead just looked flustered as she tried to come up with a good come-back.

"Well, uh, pardon me but did you just use a weird accent?!" she almost shouted.

"It's southern. American. North Carolina to be exact." she said in a monotone, her light eyes blank. Arekkusu hated it when people made fun of her American accent.

"Uhh, well, excuse me!" she stuttered as she ran off to the back shouting on her way there.

Weird, she thought. Then Arekkusu became distracted by a hyper girl in yellow performing on a large beach-ball.

"SHIROGANE!!!!!" Ichigo shouted as she ran to the kitchen in the back.

"What?! Can't you leave people alone in the morning?" Ryou complained as he meet the mad cat-girl.

"For three weeks strait I have been saying nya at the end of 3 out of 5 of my sentences! What Am I supposed to do about that?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well I don't know, that's not my problem!" Ryou shouted, he was tired and Ichigo was really starting to tick him off.

"Well then, what IS your problem then?" Ichigo yelled back, but she was starting to calm down.

"What's my problem? How about the Mew Mew injection machinery? It's been going haywire lately!! If I don't fix it, it could spew out endangered animal genes into some random girl at any minute!!"

"Well, not some random girl, but one with compatible genes, Ryou." Keiichiro added in, hoping to be helpful.

"Oh, I've had enough of this for one morning, Ichigo! 200 yen off your next paycheck for bugging me! And another 100 if you're late for your shift after school!" Ryou stomped off upstairs.

Ichigo just stared after him with her rage boiling.

"200 yen?! Meanie! I work harder than any of the waitresses except for maybe Pudding! And he wants to dock my pay?! Jerk!" she then ran to the dressing-room to change and go to school.

......................

The afternoon light shone through the trees in the woods in the park, and leaves crunched as Arekkusu walked along the beaten path. Today was a special day, it was the anniversary of Joseph and her parents death.

There was this cute little shrine in the woods that she had discovered when she had gotten lost in the woods a few months back, and it was a memorial shrine as far as she could tell, so she was going to put some flowers and incense there.

As she put the few things there on the ground, she knelt and clasped her hands together in prayer. (She's Christian but trying to do this in a Japanese way)

She prayed long and hard silently, hoping for her parents, grandfather, and friends happy peace and rest, she prayed for her grandma who was experiencing some joint trouble, and she prayed that no one else would have to loose what she lost.

"Amen...." she said softly, breaking the silence.

It's quiet.... She thought, Too quiet...

The birds weren't singing, the bugs weren't chirping, and an eerie silence hung over the woods, and an almost palpable tension seeped through like fog.

Suddenly, quicker than she could blink, an earthquake of about a level four on the Richter scale hit the area.

As Arekkusu shook and fell down, she heard distant screams of the people around in the park, and a white light seemed to fill the world around her.

"Huh? What?! What is this?!!??!" she yelled, only to find that she was no longer in the woods.

It was a dark place, like a blood red dimension with black everywhere. And Arekkusu was just floating there, alone and naked.

"I-I'm in Hell....Aren't I? What did I do?" she asked to the nothingness. A lone bat cry answered her.

_"Kii! Kii! Kii!"_ the bat cried out again.

"Hello?"

_"Kii~kii!" _the little bat appeared in front of her.

It was a small black bat with a brown tuft of fur on it's chest.

Kawaii! It's so cute! Arekkusu thought. She always thought that bats were cute adorable creatures, and she thinks that most people just misunderstand them.

"Come here, it's alright" she cooed to the small winged creature.

The bat willingly flapped forwards to her, and it allowed her to hold it and cuddle it up close to her.

The little bat looked up at her with its small but adorable eyes, and it flew inside of her.

What? This bat just went into me....And it's warm! It's...A good feeling....nice....warm....

Arekkusu closed her eyes to sleep and enjoy the feeling.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Kisshu just watched with a curious expression on his face.

Pai had told him that there was a tremendous mew mew energy response, and that he should check it out. Well he's there and all it turned out to be was a girl passed out at a shrine.

"Hmm. Wonder if she's a mew....Nah. There's only supposed to be five. But I wonder...." Kisshu teleported down to where Arekkusu was laying, and he took out his mew aqua senser, since it detected not anly mew aqua, but mew mews.

"Okay, nothing. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing," he said as he waived around various parts of her body.

"Nothing. Nadda. Zip. No. Naw. Iie. Not a thing- hey yeah!" the senser was starting to glow around her hand. Kisshu peered at it, and sure enough, a mew mark was there.

"Well then, I should probably take you with me and-"

**_*SMACK!!*_**

"ITTAI!!!! Oi! That hurt!" Kisshu yelled at the now awake and extremely angry Arekkusu.

"Well Mr. Floaty Elf, what were you doing on top of me?!" Arekkusu shrieked. While Kisshu was checking for mew signes, he just happend to be on top of her.

"Well for one, I'M NOT A FREAKIN ELF!!! You're the third person this week to call me that! Two, I was checking to see if you were a mew, and you are. And three-" Kisshu was interupted then.

"Wait, mew? What's a mew?" she asked.

"You don't know?" Kisshu asked as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

"Noooo." she stressed out the no so it would sound like he was crazy.

"Well then I should probably---Oh, hey Koneko-chan!" Ichigo had just run into the clearing out of breath.

"Kisshu! Get away from that girl!"

"Or what? You always need you partners to help you fight one of us, and little brown hair here doesn't even know what a mew is. She won't be able to help you." Kisshu grinned.

"Wait, mew mew? You're a mew mew?" Ichigo asked Arekkusu.

"WELL WHAT THE HECK IS A FREAKIN' MEW MEW AND MAYBE I COULD ANSWER THAT QUESTION!!!!!" Arekkusu screamed, she was really starting to get ticked off. Not only was weirdo elf boy here, but overhyper meow girl was back too.

"I'll show you what a mew is, Mew Mew Strawberry- METAMORPHOSIS!!!" the Ichigo was now in mew form, and Arekkusu just stared.

"That's a mew mew. Strawberry Bell!!" her bell appeared and she started attacking Kisshu.

Okay, maybe if I'm quiet, I can sneak away. She thought as Ichigo started doing her strawberry surprise attack.

As Arekkusu started to back away while facing the two fighters, she forgot one important fact. There was a two story drop behind her.

Almost to the thicket, just a little more-Whaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

"Nooooo!!!! I'm falling! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" she screamed as she fell.

Arekkusu shut her eyes, waiting for the sickening thud that would announce her death. After a few seconds she noticed that she wasn't falling anymore, and a strong pair of arms were supporting her.

She slowly let her eyes open to see what saved her. A tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes was holding her.

"Are you okay?!" he asked frantically. Arekkusu's mouth just opened and tears filled her eyes.

"Joseph?!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, how was it? Good? I hope so. I'll try to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on the final chapters of Neko Kisshu-nyaa, so I haven't worked on this fic much....Gominasai.... But anyway, here it is!**

"Japanese"

"English" 

_Thoughts_

* * *

"J-J-J-Joseph?! N-n-no way!!! It's not possible... I'm delirious, I died, or this is all some weird dream..." Arekkusu just shook her head and started crying.

"Hey! Don't cry." the person who looked like Joseph said as he wiped away a tear with the back of his hand.

"Look, Watashi wa Shirogane Ryou desu. I don't know who Joseph is, but if an alien was trying to kidnap you, and was already fighting someone, and you had the power to stop it, what would this Joseph want you to do?" Ryou asked carefully as he set her back down on the ground.

"He'd tell me to run and then make sure nobody was left in danger." Arekkusu sniffed. How could she mistake another person for Joseph? Her one and only best friend that she ever had?

"Well crap. Look, I need you to do something for me okay? I know you don't know me and are probably a little confused, but you are a mew mew-"

"That be what they say." she sighed, using an authentic British accent. Her mother and grandmother were from England, so Arekkusu could easily alternate from southern country to a high classed British accent.

"Okay, your a mew so you need to transform right now and help Ichigo. You got that?" Ryou snapped as Arekkusu turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Yep. I got it." she yawned.

"So...where are you going then?" he asked, exasperated at trying to figure this girl out.

"I said I get what you're saying. I'm not doing what you want though, you have no authority over me." Arekkusu smirked and walked further into the woods away from the noises of Ichigo and Kisshu fighting, and towards the general direction of her house.

"W-wait! You can't just _leave_!" Ryou jogged up to her.

"Watch me. You can't force me to fight. I have more important responsibilities to look after. Good day Mr. Shirogane. Can't say that it was a particular pleasure to meet you."

"You arrogant, rude little-" Ryou was interrupted as Arekkusu swung back and faced him, her nose not two inches from his.

"Talking about yourself, are you?" she gave another one of her rare sassy smirks, and with a swish of her brown hair, she ran ahead laughing.

_Man, that was the weirdest thing ever....it was probably some role-play thing they wanted me to join. Weirdos. That was just a dream, it didn't give me any special 'mew powers' or whatever they were talking about. And if I ever see that blond jerk or green haired perv again.... _her thoughts trailed off as she noticed some damage to the park around her.

_Oh yeah, the earthquake.....Granny!!!! _

Arekkusu ran past the pink cafe she ate at that morning, she ran past her school where she saw that red-headed meowing girl, and finally past the house that she discovered a family of six kids lived, the Fon residence. Arekkusu's grandmother was always the social type, so now and then she would end up baby-sitting young Pudding's siblings.

Now as she stared past Pudding's place and at her own ancient house.

It was in shambles. The roof was caved in along with the front wall, the stain-glass windows were all broken, colorful pieces littered the small lawn like snow. It was ironic, the beauty of the last rays of light were shining down upon them, turning the lawn into a sparkling, twinkling, beautiful place. It mocked the broken house.

With a shout Arekkusu darted past the glass and entered the house. It was in worse condition than the outside.

"Obaa-chan? Obaa-chan?! Grandma?! Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Arekkusu screamed her question into the two languages as she frantically searched through the rubble for her grandmother.

"Alex...?" a weak, muffled voice asked.

"Obaa-chan!!!" Arekkusu shouted as she dragged a pile of wood off of where the voice was coming from.

"Obaa-chan!"

"English please, my dear grandchild. I can barely hear as it is, and all of that fast talk is starting to sound like nonsense."

Elizabeth Mary-Anna Payne, was like most cookie-baking silver haired matriarchs of the house, even in the intense pain she must have been suffering in she still had that caring but comanding twinkle in her light blue eyes.

"Alexandra dear, I'm sorry.... Forgive me. Henry's calling for me now, I can see him...it's just like the old days..." she drifted off as memories of her dead husband engulfed her.

"Obaa-chan..." Arekkusu was frozen to the spot, crying in earnest.

"If anyone asks about who shall take care of you form now on, I have discussed it with a nice young gentleman named-"

"If anyone asks, you tell them yourself that you're just fine and dandy!!"Arekkusu roared in denial.

Her grandmother shakily reached into her pocket and took something out. With wavering hands she placed it in Arekkusu's hand.

"Gominasai.....Oh!" Elizabeth's eyes seemed to burn with fierce intensity, but as she tried to tell Arekkusu the rest of her sentence, the intense flame went out, leaving her eyes curiously blank, it was missing something vital. Life.

She was dead.

Arekkusu tore her gaze away from her precious grandmother, and looked at the cool object that was resting in her palm. It was a locket, one that she had always seen her grandma wear.

Arekkusu slowly opened it, only to reveal a short poem on a yellowed, dry, and extremely old piece of paper.

_The smallest of beauties,_

_Can change the world,_

_And heal the cicatrix of hatred and death,_

_Through the traverses of devoted tribulation._

_Only then, will the divine veracity, reveal itself._

Arekkusu was at loss for words. She was smart, she got the meaning of the poem. But she was in shock, so she didn't care.

_Granny's......Granny's...... _She couldn't even think the word dead.

"IIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" fist curled Arekkusu punched the wall nearest to her, and with a crack it fell down away from her.

"GREAT. That's just my luck. JUST. MY. LUCK." Arekkusu shouted at no one in particular, or maybe it was at everything.

After few minutes of breaking every piece of wall in sight, she heard police and ambulance sirens.

_Great timing guys. _Even her facial expression dripped with the sarcasm her thoughts used.

Later the next day, after all of the talks with the police, the doctors, the funeral-house people, and worse yet- a counselor they forced her her to talk to, Arekkusu found herself drained of all will to do anything but sleep.

Elizabeth's will had been found in her room on her bed, written last week, and it stated that Arekkusu was to be entitled to all of the Payne family's money, seeing as she was the last Payne left.

As for the matter of who would be in charge of her care-taking, her grandmother had it planned out months ago.

When Arekkusu had started taking martial arts on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Elizabeth would always go to Cafe Mew Mew's bingo night, and there she meet Keiichiro Akasaka.

Keiichiro alway's helped the poor half-bland woman figure out whether she had bingo or not, and he always served tea to the elderly there.

After a while she had confided in him about how she was getting old and her grand-daughter had no other relatives to go to, Keiichiro agreed to take in Arekkusu if Elizabeth passed on before any other relative was located.

"....'I was planning on telling her about this plan in two weeks'" Arekkusu read the excerpt out of the will. Letting it fall to the floor she turned to face her new guardian.

"Konichiwa, Arekkusu-chan. As you know, my name is Keiichiro Akasaka. It's a pleasure to meet you, your grandmother told me many good things about you." Keiichiro bowed politely. Arekkusu bowed too as custom and then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Akasaka-san."

"Please, call me Keiichiro." he smiled as he held the door to his red car open.

After a long while of silence, Arekkusu noticed that they were parking at that cafe.

"What're we getting here?" she asked as she hopped out but made no move to go in.

"Oh? This is your new home Arekkusu. I live, work, and manage the cafe with Ryou, you've already meet him yesterday; or so I've heard. You could say I took care of him like I'm taking care of you." Keiichiro unlocked the door and beckoned for her to enter.

_Wait a minute.... Ryou? As in Shirogane?! _Arekkusu speed up face her new care-taker.

"Do you mean Ryou-"

"It's Shirogane to you Missy." a voice sounded from behind the kitchen.

Ryou Shirogane was standing cross-armed in front of the gates to the kitchen, and he was _not_ happy.

"Whoa! What's HE doing here?!?!" Arekkusu all but shrieked.

"I could ask the same question about you." Ryou face was a mask of annoyance, Arekkusu expected him to start tapping his foot at any moment.

"Ryou, this is Arekkusu Itami. I worked it out with her late grandmother that if she passed away before a proper family member was located, I would take her into my care." Keiichiro sweat dropped as Ryou gave an eye twitch and slowly faced Arekkusu.

"I...Am going to be living....With that....annoying..._BRAT_?!" something happened as he emphasized the word brat loudly. It was as if something missing clicked in Arekkusu's head.

Suddenly as he finished the word it was too loud for her, way too loud. it was as if someone shrieked into a microphone and the speakers were on full blast. Not only that but it was like she had her ears pressed against the imaginary speakers.

"AAH!!!!!" she covered her ears but it was no use, it kept echoing louder and louder, until she thought she was about to pass out. Slumping to the floor she uncovered her ears. Her _changed_ ears.

"Keiichiro, I was right, she_ is_one of them!" Ryou whispered in awe. The two of them faced her, and stared for what seemed like a long time at her small, charcoal-black, bat ears.

"N-nani...? What's g-going on...?" she asked while trembling at the sudden sound attack.

"It's like I told you before, you're a mew mew. And now your animal genes are starting to show themselves. Bonin Fruit bat ears from the looks of it." Ryou gave her an 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

"Why you little...!" fist curled it took all of her eight months of controll training to calm her down.

"You have anything that you don't mind replacing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah there's a broken chair that we're gonna throw out right-" Ryou was interrupted as Arekkusu grabbed the chair and swung in high into the air.

"KYHAAAAAAAA!!!" she jumped up to an unusual hight and kicked the chair, neatly splitting it into two pieces.

"That's my type of stress relief." she growled before either of them could say anything.

Little did they know, through a heart shaped window that whole scene was being watched by the enemy.

""Heh, a bat mew..." Kisshu grinned before teleporting off.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Whaaaaah! That took me forrever to type! **

**Oh and....**

**Obaa-chan = grandma**

**Hai = yes**

**Iie= no**

**Gominasai = I'm sorry**

**Watashi wa Ryou Shirogane desu = My name is Ryou Shirogane**

**But anyway I hope you liked it, here's a little preview of chapter three!**

"No.... I'm not, I said I'm not!!!!!" Arekkusu shrieked in denial as she shook her head madly.

He just looked coldly down at her and let the chimera anima charge at her.

Seeing her last chance at escape thrashed, she did the last thing that she thought she would do, she would do what that pink haired girl did.

But as the words came to her lips, they were different.

"MEW MEW CRANBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Booboo-nyaa: ...I'M BACK TO UPDATE!!!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in forever, and I'm sorry....**

**Arekkusu: Well, you'd better be, people have been waiting for this for like oh I don't know....WEEKS?!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Sorry, I was at the beach. But enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Oi, Pai!" Kisshu yelled as he teleported into the aliens green dimension.

"Sigh, here comes the bother. So what is it Kisshu?" Pai asked in his usual monotone as he typed away on his sphere-like computer.

"Well, for one you don't have to be so rude to me! And for two.....I've found the new mew." Kisshu grinned, satisfied, as Pai's head snapped up.

"You've found her? This needs to be reported to Deep Blue-sama immediately."

"Yep." Kisshu nodded in agreement.

No sooner than he said it, the dimension was engulfed in a dark blue shadow as the profile of their leader appeared.

"Kisshu, Pai." the eerie child-like voice echoed and vibrated all around them.

"Deep Blue-sama, we bear news about the opposing force, Tokyo Mew Mew." Pai said solemnly as they both bowed respectfully.

"Report it." Deep Blue's voice snapped. This time it was Kisshu who spoke.

"I've found a new mew they've injected. She was a complete accident and is unstable with her newfound abilities. She also shows no desire to work with the other mews."

"……" Deep Blue didn't speak, but he gave a slight nod for Kisshu to continue.

"So I say that we should test her abilities, and if she proves to be as strong as the other mews, I'll convince her to fight on our side."

"And if she refuses and joins the opposing force?" Deep Blue asked icily.

Kisshu's face hardened.

"If not, I'll see to it that she is destroyed."

"If you should fail, Kisshu, the consciences would be dire. Your home planet doesn't have too much time left."

"Understood." Both Kisshu and Pai looked down as they thought of what might happen if they failed.

* * *

**_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!* _**

Arekkusu groaned as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She had been given a barren white room next to Ryou's, and she had seen to it that it was filled with all the salvaged stuff from her old room back at her grandma's house.

"Uhhg… It's seven o'clock so why do I have to…Wait a minute…HOLY CRAP I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell out of bed, getting ready in the process.

Three minutes later she was ready and about to dash out the door, when suddenly Ryou blocked her path.

"MOVE!!!!!" she snarled.

"Oh? Where are you going at this hour?" Ryou smirked sarcastically.

"I don't see what's so funny, because I have school today!"

"On a Saturday?"

Arekkusu froze.

"But my calendar said…..Oh it was _YOU_ who switched it and set off my alarm!"

"Guilty as charged." Ryou walked off, obviously in a better mood from tormenting her.

"BAKA!!!!" she yelled after him.

Fuming silently for a few minutes, she went back up to her new room and changed into a pair of her favorite old jeans and a grey t-shirt with two crossed guitars on it.

"Would you like some breakfast, Arekkusu-san?" Keiichiro asked as she walked back down.

"No, but thanks for offering." She sighed as she slumped into a chair.

"Oh, I know you still must be very sad and depressed from your grandmother's passing."

"Yeah, I guess that's it."

Putting on a false smile and getting up she faced the door.

"I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful!" Keiichiro called as he went back to the kitchen.

Arekkusu decided to go se her neighbor Pudding, she wanted to sure she and the others where all right.

While walking, she went over the past few hectic days of her life.

_Let's se….Granny's dead, I cannot deny that I have bat genes, I now live in a pink café for ridiculously girly-girls,they think I'm a 'mew mew', and I've already meet one of the aliens; who happens to be_ _a pervert_. Yep, _that's about it. _She stopped walking as she faced the large house.

After only one knock on the door, it was thrust open to reveal all six of the Fon family siblings.

"Hey guys-"

"AREKKUSU-ONEECHAN!!!!!!!" they all cried as they jumped her.

Falling to the ground with a thump, Arekkusu laughed as they all started hugging and shouting at her.

"Arekkusu-oneechan na no da! Is it true that your obaa-chan's dead na no da" Pudding asked as Heicha Pushed her older sister out of the way.

"Hey, 'neechan? Can you live with us na na la?" Heicha asked as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, easy guys!" Arekkusu laughed as she sat up. "Sorry Heicha, I'm living at a café now."

"Café na no da?" Pudding asked as she detached her brothers from Arekkusu.

"Yeah, it's a ridiculously pink café called Café Mew Mew and… I think I saw someone who looked like you there Pudding-chan-"

"THAT WAS ME NA NO DA!!!! Pudding is so happy that Arekkusu-oneechan will live and work at the café with Pudding na no da!" Pudding shouted in a happy frenzy.

"Yeah, and-Wait a minute, I'm not working there!"

"Oh na no da…Maybe Shirogane-oniisan hasn't ordered your café uniform yet!"

"Possibly. Well, I'm going now Pudding-chan, I just wanted to make sure you guys where alright. Mata ne!" As Arekkusu started walking off, one of Pudding's brothers ran after her and attached himself to her leg in a bear-hug.

"Arekkusu-oneechan, why did your house collapse?" Honcha looked up at her with his grey eyes full of curiosity.

"I dunno kid, it's probably because that house was old and the foundations were rotting."

"Okay. Bai bai oneechan!"

"Bai bai."

Now alone she silently shuffled to the walking path and gazed up at the overcast sky.

_Hmm, that's funny. It was clear a few minutes ago. _She thought as she continued to stare curiously at the darkening sky.

_……….! Nani? What's this feeling? It's like a warning….Oh, I don't have time for this!!_

Arekkusu broke out into a frantic run as she headed for the café. The feeling was drowning out everything, and she was starting to panic as it overwhelmed her.

Suddenly she felt the presence of whatever the warning feeling was. Stopping and turning around, she faced what appeared to be a small boy.

"Ha, ha, _this_ is the new mew? You look more pathetic than the others!"

Arekkusu shifted slightly, turning her frightened stance into that of a fighting one.

"Ha, ha, _you're_ that uneasy feeling? You're just a shrimp." Arekkusu smiled as she turned his words right back at him.

"I'M NOT UNDERSIZED!!!!" the little boy shouted as he clenched his fist.

_Bingo, found his weak spot- calling him short._

"Well then, if you're not a midget," the boy winced at the word midget, "Then you're like what? Six years old?"

"I'm nine years old so shut up you old hag!!" he roared.

"I'm a hag, am I?" she asked in a nice tone, her face twisting in a creepy fashion.

"y-yes?" the little boy was scared now.

Without so much as a blink to forewarn him, Arekkusu jumped and grabbed a fistful of his auburn hair, and pulled him to the ground, shoving him in front of her like a cane.

"Oi! Oi! What're you doing?!"

"Well sonny, you said I was an old lady, so I'm just assuming I need you for a cane." Arekkusu smirked as she said this with a quivering old lady accent.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!! You're not a hag, SO LET GO!!!" he screeched while trying to bat her hand off.

"Okay, but promise not to call teenagers old again, okay?"

"Okay, okay!!" the boy gasped and clutched his head and Arekkusu dropped him.

"Now was that so hard?" Arekkusu asked mockingly.

"Yeah, but it's too bad." The boy shrugged as he grinned evilly.

"What's too bad?" Arekkusu almost shuddered, the bad feeling was back, and it was stronger than ever.

"It's too bad that you fell into out trap." Arekkusu spun around and froze. It was the perverted, flying, green haired elf. _I think that meow girl called him…Kisshu._

"What are you two doing here?" she yelled up to him.

"There's three of us, and we are here to test your abilities." The new voice was older, more mature than the other two. As she looked up she saw it was another elf person, this one had purple hair.

"Oh great, there's another one." She just crossed her arms. Rule number one when you know you cannot escape a fight; never be intimidated by numbers or appearances.

"So what now?' she asked coldly, staring into the three pairs of cat-like eyes.

"Heh, I was just hoping you were gonna ask that, Koumori-chan." Kisshu smirked as a giant monster that looked like a mutant porcupine appeared out of nowhere.

"Chimera Spiky, GO!!" as Kisshu shouted this, the giant monster roared and charged for her.

"WHAAAAH! I don't care what they told me in class, I'M RUNNING FOR IT!!!!" Arekkusu shrieked as she attempted to escape.

"No so fast, Kuu Rai Sen!" the oldest one shouted, and brandishing a large fan he pointed it at her, and a torrent of wind knocked her over.

"What the heck?" she asked, speaking mostly to herself.

Shaking her head she ran to the other direction, shouting back to the three, "I'm not a mew mew!!"

The purple haired one didn't answer, but he pointed to her, showing the chimera which way to attack.

"No.... I'm not, I said I'm not!!!!!" Arekkusu shrieked in denial as she shook her head madly.

He just looked coldly down at her and let the chimera anima charge at her.

Seeing her last chance at escape thrashed, she did the last thing that she thought she would do, she would do what that pink haired girl did.

But as the words came to her lips, they were different.

"MEW MEW CRANBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

A white light seemed to radiate around her, stunning the chimera anima with it's brightness.

Time seemed to slow for her, and Arekkusu watched in amazement as her cloths blurred, transforming into a red and black outfit she had never seen before. Her ears grew slightly bigger and furry, bat ears again. Unfolding from her back was a pair of black leathery wings, and she didn't know how she knew it, but she knew her eyes were now blood red. Opening her mouth she felt her eye-teeth change, they were now miniature fangs.

"What's this?" she whispered, to stunned to do anything else.

"Heh heh, you're a mew mew! Just like I said Koumori-chan-"

"I'm not your bat-chan~kii!" she growled back at him.

_Wait, did I just say 'kii'? As in the noise a bat makes? _

While she was distracted with her own personal problems, the chimera anima had recovered and was angry.

With a feral roar it charged at her again.

"KII!!" Arekkusu shrieked as she jumped the twenty feet that it took to jump the monster.

With a few flaps of her new wings she managed to stay up there for a few seconds, but then the enemy decided to interfere.

"Fuu Rai sen!" this time she easily dodged the windy attack.

"You little... Cranberry Stars!!" as she shouted the words that came to her, two red and black objects appeared in her hands.

They were three-bladed throwing stars, each with red blades and a yellow bow.

_Okay, what do I do now-KII KII!! _She flew up higher as the anima jumped up at her.

"OKAY, I'M JUST WINGING IT NOW!!"

With her arms out in front of her like a divers, she folded her wings to her back and dived for the monster, and allowing the words to come to her magically.

"RIBBON…." She didn't notice it, but the three boys were watching intently.

"CRANBERRY BREEZE!!!" throwing the weapons out at the chimera anima, they hit and seemed to explode on it, killing it.

A very confused porcupine fell to the ground and jogged off, while a jellyfish like thing floated off.

"Wh-what happened…?" Arekkusu asked while shivering.

"Amazing, did you see that Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"I was right here too, Kisshu. But yes, I did see her performance with the chimera porcupine." The one called Pai said.

"Amazing!" Kisshu repeated, as if nobody heard him the first time.

"So what do we do now?" the smallest one asked as he pointed to her.

"Well Taruto, we're taking her back with us and……hey, are you okay?" Kisshu asked her.

Arekkusu just stared blankly at him with a hollow stare, she was still shivering.

"What's wrong with her Pai?" Kisshu asked as he put a hand to her clammy forehead.

"I believe she is going into shock. It is best if we wrap up here and take her back now." Pai teleported off with Taruto following.

Kisshu grabbed Arekkusu, who had just passed out, and followed his comrades.

* * *

"What do you mean her signal vanished?!" Ryou practically shouted at Keiichiro over the computer.

"Ryou, you saw the signal, she was fighting and she destroyed the anima, and then the aliens kidnapped her." Keiichiro tried to make the panicking Ryou sit down, but he wasn't having that.

"Why didn't the mew's reach her faster?! They could have stopped them!" Ryou punched the wall and cursed.

"Ryou." Keiichiro said calmly. "We'll get her back.

"I know Keiichiro, but I still worry."

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Finally! It's done! And I hope you all liked it, please review.**

**And I guess I can give you a _little_ preview of chapter four......**

"For the last time; Get. Off. Now." Arekkusu growled at the green haired boy on top of her.

"Not untill I get your real name, Koumori-chan." Kisshu just grinned as he kissed the top of Arekkusu's head.

"You know, this is the worst interrigation I've ever been through." she said with a sigh.

"Glad to know, honey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Booboo-nyaa: NYAAAA!!!!! MORE UPDATES!!!!**

**Ichigo: Well, goody for you. But the nyaa is my line ~nyaa!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Yeah, but my pen name is Booboo-NYAA.**

**Ichigo: Shut up.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Make me~nyaa!**

**Ichigo: .....enjoy the chapter while I argue this out with our immature author~nyaa.**

**Booboo-nyaa: I'M NOT IMMATURE DARN IT!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Uhhhhg…" Arekkusu groaned as she slowly climbed back into the world of consciousness.

_I feel like crap… _she thought as she shifted around, confused by the fact that she couldn't move.

The last thing she remembered was that she had defeated that porcupine monster thing, but then… what happened next? As she struggled to figure it out, her physical body was struggling as well.

_What the heck is wrong with me?! I can't move! _Twitching, straining, jerking around, none of this was helping her.

"Finally awake, Koumori-chan?" a playful whisper right beside her ear asked.

"WHA-?!!!" Arekkusu yelled as her eyes snapped open. Jerking herself upright she banged into the speaker right above her.

"Crap…That hurt!" if she could move she would have rubbed her head, which she couldn't; considering she was tied up tightly.

Then she realized that the voice that said it was Kisshu. Kisshu, who was sitting right next to her and was now running a pale hand through her curly, brown, hair, he was _petting_ her.

Arekkusu lay there bemused for a second more, then reality snapped back at her.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" she screamed at the startled green haired boy.

Kisshu grinned and watched as Arekkusu struggled to get upright.

"Just petting you Koumori-chan, don't little bats like being pet?" he asked as he kissed her forehead. Jerking back and hissing, Arekkusu managed to scoot a few inches away from him.

"Aww, come on Koumori-chan, don't be like that." He smiled as Arekkusu glared at him and inched her way back some more.

"Is she finally awake?" the uninterested voice of Pai asked as he teleported into the barren lonely room they were in.

"Yep." Kisshu replied as he rested his head right next to Arekkusu's.

"Move." She growled. Kisshu gave her a 'not a chance' look.

"So now what have you planned to do, now that she is awake and irritated?" Pai asked, still sounding like he couldn't care less.

"Hmm, I think we ought to interrogate her, what do you think?" Kisshu asked in an offhanded tone, as he sat on her again, earning him a growl from the unhappy Arekkusu.

"Fine by me."

"Okay then, question number one; your name." Kisshu bent over until his nose was toughing hers.

"Personal. Space. Please." she growled.

"Maybe, but only when I get an answer though." Kisshu gave her a cocky grin that almost screamed 'Ha-ha-haha-ha!'

"Get off." She said with malice.

"Give me an answer, because I can't just keep calling you Koumori-chan. Or maybe I can…"

"Fine. Mew Cranberry." Arekkusu spat at him.

"I believe Kisshu is referring to your human name." Pai said.

"I know very darn well what the pervert was asking!" she gave Pai a cold glare for undermining her intelligence level.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, this is going to take a looooong time now, isn't it my little bat-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"For the last time; Get. Off. Now." Arekkusu growled at the green haired boy on top of her.

"Not until I get your real name, Koumori-chan." Kisshu just grinned as he kissed the top of Arekkusu's head again.

"You know, this is the worst interrogation I've ever been through." she said with a sigh.

"Glad to know, honey."

Getting bored with just sitting on top of her, Kisshu resumed the act of petting her. All Arekkusu could do was glare.

"Kisshu, I believe that physical signs of affection are just going to continue to irritate her."

"Oh, I'm MORE than irritated, so how about you let me out so I can kick your butt's again!" she snarled as she turned to face Pai, careful to avoid eye contact with Kisshu.

"Do you really think that we would let you out just so you would have the slim chance of escaping?" Pai smirked slightly at her stupidity.

"Slim chance?" she asked, curiosity getting to her. It couldn't be _that_ hard…

"From what data evidence I have gathered from watching your quick battle with the chimera porcupine, statistics would show that you would only have a 27% chance of escaping when the obstacle is fighting through Kisshu and me, and a 7% chance of doing it unharmed." He just stared at her, and when she didn't respond, Pai sighed.

"That means you have a very slim chance of getting out unharmed." He explained sarcastically, as if to a three year old.

"I know what it means….." she said with another frown. Kisshu just glared at Pai for making her unhappy.

Arekkusu focused her eyes on nothing in particular, and after a split second, she inhaled deeply.

And then she screamed like no normal human could scream.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" twisting around sharply she managed to get out of Kisshu's way as he and Pai flinched, covering their sensitive elfin ears.

"YOU DON'T LIKE IT, HUH?! WELL I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE- _LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!" _while continuing the scream she realized that she was sending out sonar pitches that bats would use, for communication, and echolocation.

"Shut her up Kish!!!" Pai yelled Arekkusu screamed again, managing to take it up a few octaves more.

"Ghaaah! I can't…think…too…loud…!" Kisshu was now bent over, teeth clenched and pupils dilated.

Taruto, who was a few rooms down, heard the commotion and sighed. Picking up a pair of earplugs and putting them in. he grabbed the duct tape and teleported in to where his older colleagues were being tortured.

Flinching from the sonic impact her bat screech had made, Taruto slowly inched his way to the brown haired mew, and with a swift motion, he duct-taped her mouth, cutting off the sound.

"Mmmph-mmmm!" was all the noise she could make now. Glaring with hatred at the three boys, Arekkusu decided that the best thing to do for now was to give up.

Pai stared at Arekkusu with curiosity, like a school-boy with the latest textbook. It was new, unfamiliar, and there was something to learn from it.

"Mew Cranberry."

Arekkusu responded to her mew name by looking up.

"Look, we didn't just kidnap you. We wish for you to join our side in this war against the humans, using your mew power. Now I'm going to take this tape off. And if you would, please answer the questions." Pai said in a neutral tone. Ripping off the tape, he watched as she let out only a tiny cry from the pain, and then face him with an equally expressionless face.

"So we're basically going to discuss this, me listening to your questions, and then I would like some of mine answered."

"That sounds reasonable." Pai agreed.

"One thing though, the perverted green one stays behind." She glared at Kisshu who had taken a hurt look to his face.

"Aww, come on Koumori-chan-"

"I said 'Don't call me that' before!" She hissed.

"Kisshu." Pai shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going Pai, but just so you know, I call dibs on her! So I'd better not hear any suspicious noises." He said the last part as a joke before teleporting off with Taruto.

Arekkusu was the first to break the silence that followed.

"That little perverted idiot!" she cursed. Pai just nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay, shoot. What do you want to know about little old me?" She asked; letting more of her American accents creep into her voice than she had meant to.

"As Kisshu had first asked, what is the human name that you go by?"

"Itami Arekkusu. And can you please get me out of these?" Arekkusu asked as she strained against the ropes that bounded her.

"Maybe, but only if I am positive that you wouldn't use the opportunity to fight, or escape." Pai was almost amused by now, she was still thinking of the escape.

"Darn, okay then, how about a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans."

"Well, I'm not a regular human, now am I?" she said with a grin.

"Point taken, so what is this deal? And you should know that if it involves any chance of you escaping, I'm going to have to refuse." Pai said.

"Okay, the thing is… I don't want to fight with you. Or fight against you guys for that matter. I don't want to fight at all, so how about you let me go, and I'll promise you that you, pervert, and midget won't fight me." She gave him a hopeful grin.

"No. Unfortunately, because of you're involved in the mew project, you will be forced to fight." He said apathetically, while crossing his arms.

"Well, what if I refuse?" Arekkusu growled, her patience running thin.

"Then we will eliminate you." He said, his voice darkening.

Arekkusu knew he wasn't kidding.

Pai stared at her as she looked sullenly at the walls of the room she was in, and deciding that it was too soon for her to decide, Pai knew that he should give her some time.

"I will come back within an hour to see if you have changed your mind. Though the smart choice is to do so." He then teleported off, leaving Arekkusu to herself.

_Hmm, so where exactly am I? _she looked around some more, but the only thing in the plain, barren room, other than herself, was a dying cactus and a barred window.

"Eww, so they can't take care of plants." She said to herself.

"Wha-?! It died already?!" a voice echoed in the air before the smallest of the aliens, Taruto, teleported in with her.

Holding his hand above the plant, Taruto shifted his fingers around slightly, and then, as if by magic, the plant quite literally sprung back to life.

"How'd you do that?!" Arekkusu asked in amazement.

"I control plants. Remember that for later, pathetic human." He sneered with superiority.

"You know, you really should respect people older than you." She chided.

"Heh, you can't tell me what to do!" he laughed.

Arekkusu grinned, back in her time in America, she and Joseph had often played pretend games of capture and escape, where one of them would capture the other, and that other would have to figure out an escape rout. Doing that with this kid wouldn't be that difficult. Especially since she already had an excellent plan in mind.

"Yo midget!" Arekkusu needed a poker face, but she couldn't keep a grin off her face, this was going to be too easy.

"I told you before, I'm not a midget!" Taruto yelled back as he turned his head around to face her.

She started off with an innocent whistle, much to his annoyance, but then it changed. The frequency and pitch immediately skyrocketed to an inhuman pitch, sending out sonic waves of echolocation, and sending Taruto to his knees.

"Q-Quit it!!" he managed to yell out, oh where was Kisshu or Pai when you needed them?!

"NOPE!" she yelled back, managing to keep the pitch in her voice.

"I-if you t-think I'm go-g-going to let y-you out b-because of t-this, y-you got another t-thing coming!" he stuttered angrily while trying to keep the noise at bay.

"I'm not trying to make you let me go." She said quietly, letting the sonar bat pitch leave her voice.

"Then what the heck was that about, crazy hag?!" Tart asked while rubbing his head, where the starts of a headache were showing up.

"I told you not to call me hag, and since you want to know…" she grinned as a rapid fluttering sound was heard from the outside of the lonely window.

"That was just a little SOS, bat style." Her grin turned into a smirk as a hoard of bats streamed into the room, breaking through the glass and hovering around her.

"_Now my children, ATTACK!" _the bats all screeched and flew for the panicking Taruto, who suddenly teleported, cursing, "I'll get you for that one, you old bat!!!"

"Well, that was fun." She said as most of the bats decided to return to their trees. A few stayed until they had bitten through the ropes that had bound her.

Finally, the last bat remaining screeched a question in its bat language.

"Oh, that-kii? I just said 'Attack my children' because I thought it would be funny and dramatic-kii" she answered back good-naturedly.

The bat gave a short reply before flying off with the rest.

"Ja ne! I'll see you guys later too!" she called after them before escaping through the window herself.

It seemed like she was being held in some sort of house for those three, and when she walked far enough, she found that she couldn't tell where it was anymore.

Deciding that it was probably a protective barrier, (because who knows what all they can do) Arekkusu walked back to the café.

"I'm back." She called softly into the café, thinking that everyone was probably out doing shopping or something like that, considering it looked empty.

"YOU BAKA!!!" someone shouted with a mixture of pure worry and anger. Running up from the kitchen, Ryou grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly.

"You little idiot! Do you know how scared and worried everyone was once we learned that you were kidnapped by the aliens?! Huh?! Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again! You hear me? Idiot!" Ryou practically screamed in her face.

"wha……? Uh, well SO-RY!!! I didn't 'pull a stunt', I was freakin' kidnapped!!! How am I supposed to help that?! I escaped as fast as I could!" Arekkusu retorted, angrier than before.

She had tried her best hadn't she? Fighting and escaping? So why was this big jerk yelling at her like it was all her fault?!

"Grr, whatever. I'm going to bed." She sighed half-heartedly, the anger within her suddenly vanishing, leaving only tiredness, and a surprising weakness in its wake.

Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or maybe it was because he _was_ actually worried about her, either way, Ryou stopped her with concern evident on his face.

"Are you okay though? They didn't hurt you in any way, did they?" He asked as he looked her up and down, searching for any open wounds or bruises.

"'M fine…" she mumbled as she started to trudge back to the stairs.

"Seriously, that must have been a lot for you, these past few hours. Want to talk about it?" he asked, beckoning to one of the ornate, pink, hearted, and frilly chairs that the customers sat in.

"Sigh, sure…" she replied, trying her best to make it sound sleepily. But Ryou wasn't fooled. She sounded sick. And her face was slowly starting to grow paler, while her cheeks flamed with the redness of a beginning fever.

"Okay," Ryou began as they both sat down. "I'll contact the others and tell them you're alright after I talk to you."

She just gave a sullen nod, her eyes losing focus as she leaned back in her chair.

Before Ryou could say anything though, Arekkusu gasped, and while grabbing her sides she coughed violently, and slumped over on edge table.

"Arekkusu!" Ryou shouted with shock evident on his face as he stared at the shuddering girl.

"Go 'way… I'll be fine… after…sleeping…" suddenly she moaned and pitched off the table, landing in a heap at Ryou's feet.

"Arekkusu!!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Ah, love the cliffhangers, even though you good reviewers don't. But anyway, sorry about lack of updates, I'll work harder, and I'll let you in on a little secret: REVIEWS HELP!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! **

**Ichigo: review so our author will update more!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Booboo-nyaa: Booboo is back after a terrible writers block.**

**Ichigo: Good golly girl, what took you so long?!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Gominasai…..**

**Ichigo: It'll take more than a little 'I'm sorry' to make up for your lack of updates!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Super sorry…**

**Ichigo: T.T**

* * *

"Arekkusu?! Arekkusu?!?!" Ryou shouted at the sick girl below him.

Arekkusu moaned and turned over, a pained gasp escaping her lips once more, as she tried her best to curl up into a small ball.

"Arekkusu! What's wrong?!" Ryou asked in a panicked tone, trying his best to sit her up as she continued to flinch from his grasp.

"W-w-what's w-wrong…?" she repeated his question, her voice a pained whisper. "E-everything's wrong…."

* * *

"What do you mean you allowed the prisoner to escape?!" Pai roared at the trembling child bowing at his feet.

"I'm sorry Pai, so, so, sorry! It's just that she-"

"No excuses!" Pai snapped as he turned and inspected the damage done from the bats.

_Hmm, she summoned them using bat sonar similar to the one she used on us, but this time doing so was undetected by us because of the magnitude of the frequency that she hears . _Pai shook his head to clear his thoughts. What mattered now wasn't that she escaped; it was how they were going to get her back.

"Yo, what'd I miss?" Kisshu said as he teleported in the room and saw the broken window.

"Our prisoner escaped thanks to the idiotic fear Taruto has for the black flying creatures that Arekkusu deprives her mew energy from."

"Come again?" Kisshu asked.

"Tart has a fear of bats. Arekkusu used bats to help her escape. And if I need to describe the events with even more simplicity, I shall send you back to grade school to further your understanding of Japanese speech." Pai glared at his younger comrade with a sense of apathy, for what did he care whether Kisshu understood or not.

"Oh…So wait a minute, Koumori-chan escaped?!" Kisshu exclaimed, jumping up in a panic.

"Yes baka. It's the subject we've been discussing for about five minutes before your interruption." Pai's dark purple eyes seemed to have a glint of emotion trapped within them; anger, anger that their only captive escaped; she was not only a hostage, but someone they promised Deep Blue-sama that they would get.

"This is bad…Really, really, bad…" Kisshu said while pacing around the room suddenly worried sick.

"Yes, Kisshu. We know that loosing her is bad. What will Deep Blue-sama say?" Pai questioned the last part mainly to himself.

"No! I couldn't care less about what that squeaky sounding shadow has to say to us, I'm talking about what's gonna happen to her—!" Kisshu froze and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What? What's happening to her?" Taruto asked, curious at Kisshu's behavior.

"Kisshu. There's something you're not telling us, something important." Pai stated; it wasn't a question.

"Okay, you know how we were discussing how much trouble she would be, fighting back and all? Well, I sort of had a plan for that…… And it involved something I took from your lab, Pai."

"NANI?! You stole from my stores in the lab?! You thieving, little-"Pai stopped as a small worry began to grow from deep within him. The things in the lab were far past the usual limits of dangerous, most were down right lethal. He thought of what Kisshu might have stolen; mollified by the label he could have chosen something that sounded harmless, but in fact caused a painful reaction that would kill in less than an hour.

They needed this girl alive. Alive and unharmed.

"What did you take and give to her, Kisshu?" Pai growled, pronouncing each of his words with a perfect menace.

"Well, the label said it was a Paralysis pill. And it was supposed to keep enemies from moving too much or struggling because of something called a 'Misery Disease' that was in it. Although being sick of misery isn't too bad, is it?" Kisshu gave Pai a hopeful look that soon turned into one of horror.

Pai's eyes had widened ever so slightly, and the smallest flash of worry was visible in his dark eyes.

"W-what's wrong with it?" Kisshu asked, afraid for the answer. If Pai ever reacted with emotion, even the smallest bit that shoed he wasn't bored, you could count on whatever caused it to be bad.

"Kisshu, you baka!" Pai spat, anger taking hold. "We need her alive and in condition to fight with us! Not dying a tortuous death!"

"Death?" Kisshu asked with a gulp.

"Yes, death!" Pai stalked out of the room and muttered darkly about getting a teleporting block and key lock for his lab.

"Where are you going, Pai?" Taruto asked, afraid to say more incase he unleashed Pai's rage on him again.

"To make an antidote. Deep Blue-sama will be displeased if he finds out we let the girl die without trying to help." He said in a dull tone, what little bit of concern on his face had vanished, leaving behind his usual bored glare.

* * *

Ryou was alone, alone and panicking. He had no one else within the café to help him with the suddenly but violently sick Arekkusu, who's condition was slowly worsening as she lay there panting on the ground.

Grabbing her by the armpits he hoisted her up and managed to drag her up the stairs and to her room, where he lay her down as gently as he could, but she hissed from the pain of it.

"Arekkusu? Stay with me now, Arekkusu." Calm was something hard to come by when you don't know what the heck is going on, but Ryou still managed to keep enough of it in his voice to let her know it was alright. Well no, it wasn't alright.

"Hurts……it hurts…!" Arekkusu moaned as her breathing hitched and set off in a labored, pained, and uneven pattern.

"What hurts? Can you tell me that, Arekkusu?" Ryou asked loudly as he ran to get a first aid kit and some ice.

Her whispered answer required Ryou to run back and put his ear near her face to hear it.

"It's cold… _Way_ too cold… But then it's also too hot… like an oven and an ice box at the same time. My stomach's hurting too; like that time I had the stomach flu, only this is worse."

Ryou could only wait for her to continue as a bone rattling cough engulfed her.

"I'm pretty sure…it's not…the…" she trailed off as she leaned over her bed and threw up violently into the trash can right below her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, powerless to help in any way.

"Uhhg……" she moaned as she tried to move.

"Can't move…It hurts too much… Like knives pressed and jabbing at me… in the same points it would be…if I was sore from push-ups…" she wasn't trembling anymore, but her eyes flicked back and forth, they were bright with fever.

"Sore from push-ups?" Ryou asked; he had never really done push ups, and never the amount necessary to be sore from them.

"Yeah……right before my shoulders, and four points at my abdomen……can't move…!" she coughed again, and Ryou knew that questioning wouldn't help with her anymore.

"Grr, how am I supposed to help when I don't know what's wrong with you?!" Ryou shouted at the ceiling, not expecting the answer that followed.

"You hand her over to us." A voice echoed eerily before the air it rippled and revealed two of the aliens.

Kisshu had his hands at his sides as he saw another guy next to _his_ new toy. For that was what she was to him right now, what Ichigo once was before he realized his true feelings for the red-head. Of course this new girl would never be able to get the same level of devotion Kisshu gave to loving Ichigo, but since she was going to work with them, he probably had a better chance with getting her to love him than his beloved Koneko-chan.

Pai was just watching the sick girl with the gaze a predator gave a piece of unappetizing prey. Not worth his time, but still necessary to obtain.

"Aliens!" Ryou shouted his fist clenched. Where were the other mews and Ichigo when he needed him?

"Huh?" Arekkusu asked weakly as she raised her head by a fraction.

Eyes widening at the two of them Arekkusu barred her teeth in what would be a growl, but just ended up being another energy depleting cough.

"Kisshu, it seems like what you gave her has only just taken effect." Pai said before addressing Ryou with a neutral tone, "But do know that if this disease continues to spread and affect her from within her blood stream, she will die before nightfall. Hand her over, and she shall be saved and unharmed."

"Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to believe that? Huh?!" Ryou shouted.

"Well, considering we want her to fight with us, I believe we'd want her unharmed. And whether you believe us or not, we're taking her with us." Kisshu smirked as he teleported right behind Arekkusu, and jerked the sickly girl up and into his grasp.

"Bye-Bye, loser!" Taking an extra second Kisshu stuck out his tongue and teleported off with Pai right before Ryou's fist could make contact with his face.

"DARN IT!!!" Ryou shouted before kicking over a chair in her room. Once again, he was powerless to help.

_Darn it!_

* * *

Arekkusu wanted to scream, wanted to move, and wanted to fight the boys who kidnapped her for a _second_ time.

But alas, the grip this disease had on her prevented even the slightest pain-free movement.

"Here." Pai said as he handed Kisshu a small vile of blue liquid.

"Antidote?" Kisshu asked as he unscrewed the lid.

"Hai. Now this time, _you_ stand guard and don't let her escape." Pai growled.

"I'm not lettin' her go!" Kisshu exclaimed, offended that Pai would think that he would let her escape. The nerve of him!

Pai teleported away leaving the two of them together alone.

"So uh, I should give this to you now?" Kisshu asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

If Arekkusu could talk, or much less make an annoyed face, she would have given him one of her smarty-pants remarks.

"Um, I'll take that as a yes." Kisshu said before tipping her chin back and letting it slide down her throat as he placed it at her lips.

The effect was immediate.

Gasping back to her normal un-sick self, Arekkusu swallowed the rest of the antidote and sat there panting for a minute.

"K-Kisshu?"

"Yes?" He answered.

Reeling back, Arekkusu punched him as hard as she could in the face.

"You complete, blundering, stupid, no-good god for nothing IDIOT!!" grabbing his shoulders and pounding him onto the bed, she shook him for a good seven minutes while telling him about how much of an idiot he was.

After the time went by Kisshu had finally had enough.

"I get it! What I did was wrong, but geez! You don't have to kill me over it!"

"Well you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't know it would hurt you that bad!"

"Well, try asking before you use, dumb bell!"

"Just shut up! You're getting annoying with your nagging!"

"Make me elf-boy!" Arekkusu jumped back into a fighting stance, and her face plainly said: 'Come and get me if you're not a scared little girl!'

For a second, Kisshu's eyes gleamed with the prospect of putting this girl in her place, but then he shook his head. He even grinned too.

"I don't fight weaklings. Or girls." That last statement alone was enough to get Arekkusu fuming even more.

"Ooh, scared much that this girl's gonna' kick your butt?!" she shouted, not masking her rage very well.

Kisshu blinked. There were many things you couldn't tell a warrior of his planet. Telling them that they're scared and unable to even fight girls were some of them.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one." He said as he summoned his Dragon Swords.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, how'd you like it? And I **_**am**_** sorry for the lack of updates. It's been pretty crazy with the whole new-grade-last-year-of-middle-school thing. But expect more frequent updates! **

**Ichigo: Your writing style has changed a bit.**

**Booboo-nyaa: New English teacher, duh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Booboo-nyaa: Uhg… School is evil…pure evil… So, I now have no clue when I can squeeze an update in.**

* * *

_Kisshu blinked. There were many things you couldn't tell a warrior of his planet. Telling them that they're scared and unable to even fight girls were some of them._

"_You want a fight? I'll give you one." He said as he summoned his Dragon Swords._

…

Arekkusu stiffened as she saw the pointed blades.

_Sai daggers……_ She knew what they were; Arekkusu even had her own pair, not that they would do her any good; considering she hadn't been taught how to use them yet.

"What's the matter? You scarred?" Kisshu mocked lightly as shifted his position slightly.

"No…It's just that it's not fair." She said, thinking quickly.

"Yeah… Yeah! It's not fair that you have sai daggers and I don't, and uh… You can fly and do that teleporty thingy…and… You can fly…"

"You already said that once."

"Shut up. So uhm…maybe we can just….postpone this match 'till we're a bit more evened up." She gave a false cheery grin, hoping it work. Please work…

"You're backing out of it. Little scardy-bat!" Kisshu looked at her with another mocking grin on his already smug face. But to her immense relief, he did put his sai away.

Chuckling, Kisshu walked towards her, shaking his head.

"I bet you can't even fight anyway."

Scowling, Arekkusu decided that maybe, just maybe, he deserved some humiliation.

"Kisshu?"

"Yeah?"

The smirk was now on her face. "KYAAA!" jumping in using speed acquired through training and her newfound mew powers, Arekkusu darted forwards, and while in a crouched position for a fraction of a second, she shot her leg out in front of Kisshu's feet, and then hooked then towards her.

The unsuspecting Kisshu got his legs thrown out form under him, and he laded flat on his face with a thump.

"Serves you right!" she gloated as she pointed at Kisshu's surprised face.

"What?!" Now angry, Kisshu jumped up and stomped forward, until he loomed face to face with Arekkusu.

"Listen, girl. Where I come from, men are the warriors and women know their place among the people. Your race may be stupid enough to let little girls like you fight, but I don't want to _ever_ see you doing that again, got it?!" without waiting for a reply, he teleported off.

"Geez, what's _his_ problem?"

The air rippled around her, and the oldest of the aliens, Pai, teleported in.

"You injured his pride. Kisshu comes from a proud, strong, and boastful clan. Tripping him up when the baka wasn't expecting it tells him that he's not good enough to stand on his own two feet against you."

"That's stupid! All I did was a sweep kick for making me mad. What he _should_ have learned was to not be so cocky!" _What an idiot! _

"It is his perspective of life, though I agree with you opinion on that matter."

"Thanks. Hey, where you here the whole time?"

"No, I just happened to look up and see Kisshu fall on his face on one of the monitors."

"Hmm."

_Monitors? Like computer? So this whole place is being watched. Where am I anyway…? _Looking around to take in her surroundings, she discovered with a gasp that they were on a stretch of brick in the middle of a green abyss. Blue eyes wide, she peered out over the edge, only to discover that there was nothing underneath her either.

"Whoa……Scary…!"

"What? Oh, the dimension?" Pai gave what she thought was a half smile before changing his face to that of annoyance.

"You humans get excited by the simplest of things."

"What do you mean simple?! WE ARE FLOATING IN THE MIDDLE OF A PUKE GREEN NOTHING!"

Pai winced as she sent off another sonar bat pitch.

"Listen mew mew, we are not 'floating in the middle of a puke green nothing'. One, you sense of color comparison and perception is slightly off. Two, if we were actually floating we would be put in a steady path of motion. And Three, this is not a 'nothingness' it is actually part of the interior of the ship. In fact, this technically _is_ the ship. There are three dimensions within it, and don't expect me to elaborate. I've told you enough as it is."

_Hmm, he sure does explain a lot. Hey, what time is it anyway? _She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Hey, what time is it anyway? And don't give me a wise-guy answer and tell me it in your own time, or another country's time, I want Japanese."

"You're quite demanding for a prisoner."

"Oh, I'm a prisoner now, am I?"

"Well, frankly we have no other name for the position you stand in at the moment. You're not going to be used as a hostage or bait. You're not a comrade of mine at the moment. So-Prisoner it is."

"The prisoner does not like this at all." Arekkusu growled. She was getting fed up with this guy.

"I do not concern myself with the likes of humans."

"Well, you should!" Scratch that, she was getting ticked off at this guy.

"Any why is that?" Pai asked, never once did he change his expression or voice.

"…How should I know why?!?"

"Because it was you who said it." Pai shook his head; the attitudes of women were always a mystery to him.

After a few moments of angry silence, Arekkusu froze.

_Oh, no. Why now of all times?!_

"Hey, Pai?" _God, this is going to be embarrassing!_

"Nani? I've got better things to do than listen to your complaints."

"Um…well…it's not a complaint…" _I can't say it- I can't say it- I can't say it!!!_

"Alright, what is it?"

Now, Pai was wondering why her cheeks were burning and she wouldn't look at him directly in the eye.

"Cover your nose for a minute please." Arekkusu scooted back a few feet.

"What? Why would I-"and then the smell hit him.

Gagging, he covered his nose and screwed his dark eyes shut. When he opened them, they were furious.

"For the love of all things science- What did you eat?!"

"Pizza." Great, it was out now. Arekkusu had a…problem when it came to pizza. Not just pizza but any other food that had a majority of cheese in it. She ate it, and then later, the time later was always completely random, she got gas problems.

"Yeah, I'd be really bad if I had skunk genes now, right?" she gave a halfhearted grin, her attempt at fart humor not working.

All she got in response was a glare.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Sorry if it's a short chapter….I'll try harder! Please review! And Happy Halloween! MAY THE CANDY BE WITH YOU!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So um… Got any gas-x?" Arekkusu asked.

Pai, who had been covering his nose and trying not to throw up, just grabbed her arm and teleported.

"Hey, Hey! What are you-?!" she didn't get the chance to say anything else. A wave of nausea hit her as the landed lightly on the ground. Earth ground. They were right outside of the café.

_Eh? What the-_

"Arekkusu!!!" _Great. Blondie's coming. _Arekkusu pointedly turned away.

Pai, who had just been standing there, turned to face Ryou as he came running up.

"You can have her." He growled. For the love of Deep Blue-sama…NEVER would he try and keep a prisoner with……such stink problems again.

With those thoughts, he disappeared.

"Arekkusu! What happened?!" Ryou screamed, which wasn't all that good for Arekkusu's enhanced hearing.

"Well, once again, I was kidnapped; I almost got in a fight with Kisshu; I let the enemy know of my fart problem…And you just screamed in my ear. Anything else you wanna' know?" she asked sarcastically.

"…Why do I even bother caring?" Ryou asked himself before walking away.

_Jerk. Though I guess I kind of deserved it that time. He was probably worried about me…_

Once more, the image of the blond teenager popped into her head, and then it changed.

It was her friend…the one who could make her laugh when she was upset…the one who stayed with her when she was down…the kid who she was always with in school… He was so different from Ryou, but they looked so alike.

So why? Why is Ryou the image of Joseph? He _died_ for the love of pancakes! Why do I need reminding…?

"I'll call of the others since you're obviously perfectly fine." Ryou growled.

"Geez, don't be a jerk! For all you know, I could have had a life changing traumatic experience that could leave me mute and crazy!" She yelled at the back of Ryou's head.

"Wow…mute…It would be a blessing in disguise."

"Why you little…!" clenching her fist, she decided that it wasn't worth it.

A few hours later, after meeting the remainder of her new team, Arekkusu got one last nasty surprise before hitting the sack.

"And what is _this_ supposed to be?" Arekkusu asked, holding out the café uniform like it was about to bite her.

"It's your Café Mew Mew uniform. You start tomorrow. Oh, and you get a few weeks pay off because of your 'little helpless me just got captured by the enemy' act." Ryou smirked, it wasn't a nice smirk.

"_WHAT_ did you say, Blondie?! You think I _PLANNED_ that, did you? Well, no sir I did _NOT_." Each emphasized word was spiked with bat screech, and Ryou flinched while covering his ears.

"Okay, okay, just put the uniform on and I'll se if I have to resize it or anything!" he shouted.

Five minutes later, Arekkusu stuck her head out of the dressing room door.

"D-do I have to wear it?" she whimpered. Ryou shook his head, disgusted. _That ungrateful child! _

"Yes! We paid good money for all of the Café Mew Mew original waitress outfits. So get your butt in gear and get out here to serve the customers!"

Around that time, Ichigo walked in.

"What are you talking about?! Nobody's here yet! Can't you go and pick on someone else, Shirogane?" Ichigo asked. To her, it was annoying enough when he picked on _her_. And if he was picking on someone else, even if was that insulting girl who made fun of her nyaa's…well, who's to say girls shouldn't stick together?

"Okay, pick on someone else. Right. ICHIGO! You're three minutes late! THREE. MINUTES. LATE. Do you know what would have happened if-"

"I don't care! And I meant for you to not pick on any of us! Arrgh, you big, mean, insolent, JERK!!" she shouted in his face.

Arekkusu didn't know what to do. That slightly annoying meowing girl had helped her out…

_Well, might as well help her before she get's in trouble on my behalf._

"Oi! Look, I'm out. Okay?" she said through clenched teeth. She _hated_ frilly things. She _hated _thinks with skirts. And she _hated_ having to work as a waitress for a _café_. _**A PINK. GIRLY. CAFÉ. **_Life was cruel….

Ichigo was the first to notice that she was out.

"Awww! You look so kawaii in that!" _uhhg, the EXACT opposite of what I want to hear. _She thought sourly.

"What were you complaining about? You look fine. Now get to work!" he barked at the both of them.

"Is he always this irritable?" Arekkusu asked, looking at her new grey café uniform. _Now I stick out from the other colors like a sore thumb.._

"Eh, sometimes. He's usually in the worst moods on Monday but-"

"Monday? Oh crap……crap, it's Saturday, isn't it?" _Please say no…_

"Yeah, sure is. Why do you ask?" Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!" She screamed in English.

Before Ichigo could ask what she was she just said, Arekkusu was already out the door.

"Tell Jerk-face I'll be back in an hour!"

"Umm…okay?" Ichigo stared at the empty doorway. "Well, what was THAT all about?"

* * *

"What!? Please explain to me again." Kisshu asked.

"Sigh, and I thought it was simple enough for even you to figure out…Listen, Kisshu. I let the kid go for two reasons. One: she stank worse than you with your failed experiment with the Chimera Skunk. Two: I happened to leave an eavesdropping device on her as I teleported her back to Earth. We can obtain necessary information about the mews that way."

"……So you mean you didn't put one on any other mew?" Kisshu asked after a few seconds.

"Kisshu, if I put something of that sort on Mew Ichigo, I know what you would be doing."

"And what would that be?" Kisshu asked.

"Something that would pertain to your usual perverted nature."

"You wound me, Pai. Why I would never-"

"Save your breath for someone who cares." Pai stated before going back to his computer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Booboo-nyaa: *holds up sign***_

**_*sign*: 'I am the biggest procrastinator in the world. Knowing this, I ask of you to please not kill me.'_**

**_Taruto: *walks by* What the-?! How do you expect anyone to read THAT?! Your writing is TERRIBLE!_**

_Cough!_

_Take a breath; inhale, exhale-COUGH!_

_Take another shaky breath, and then y-COUGH, COUGH!!!_

Arekkusu's mind followed this pattern, thinking of nothing more than staying upright; instead of tumbling over and curling into a ball, like she wanted to.

She took another ragged breath as she hunched over, cursing her diminishing stamina. Apparently, just because she now harbored animal genetics, it didn't mean she could go on exerting herself forever.

Another bead of sweat trickled down her back, adding to the glistening sheen that covered her.

_Darn it…I would have hoped…that these dang bat genes…would come more in handy..!_

The figure standing across from her started walking towards her, with his face unreadable.

Arekkusu swallowed painfully as she stood up straight. If she was going down, she would do it with pride.

The young man across from her closed the distance, and smiled.

"Good job, Itami-san." He motioned to a row of heavy breathing adolescents slumped against the bamboo wall.

"T-thanks…senpai…Phew. Man, I'm beat!" she exclaimed as she sat down next to a girl her age.

The black belt of whom she was sparring with motioned for another victim to come and fight.

Arekkusu shook her head ferociously as her padded helmet fell off. She discarded the remaining gear that was strapped on top of her uniform.

She was tired, yes. But she was in her element in the dojo. Taekwondo was her calling.

"You look strangely happy for someone who just got their butt kicked by Atsushi-senpai." The girl next to her asked suspiciously. Arekkusu blinked and looked at her.

"Really? Huh. Guess I'm just happy that I finally got that spinning hook kick right."

"Yeah, but right after that he ax-kicked you down. To. The. Ground." Apparently, the black-haired girl wasn't all too happy.

"Meh, who cares. At least you lasted longer than me, Usagi-chan." Arekkusu grinned, as Usagi gave her an annoyed glance.

Suddenly, the clock behind them chimed.

The students in the dojo all let out a simultaneous breath of relief. Class was over.

_And Ryou will most likely kill me for ditching work. Oh well, it can't be helped._

Visions of how she would deliver her excuse played through her mind as she changed back into her street clothes in the locker room.

"Yo, Itami-san!" another green belt called her as she was about to walk out the door.

"Tadashi-san?" _Now what does he want?_

Tadashi jogged up to her and stuck his hand out for a high-five. Arekkusu grinned and willingly slapped it.

"Good job today, Itami-san! You seemed to hold out a lot longer than normal today."

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked. _Please don't think I'm suspicious…I gotta' keep my mew powers secret!_

"Well," he began, "I heard your obaa-chan died recently and…"

Arekkusu's face darkened with sadness. _Granny…_ _If she hadn't died… then I wouldn't be living with that mean-faced jerk, Ryou. _She snarled on the inside, a mixture of grief and rage.

Itsuko Tadashi knew many things in life, and he knew that he'd better back off soon, if he didn't want a black eye. Arekkusu was in one of her 'I-kill-you-now' moods.

"Well, uh…Bye!" he sweated as he raced out the other exit.

Arekkusu grumbled about people not minding their own business as she stormed off, back to the café.

* * *

Kisshu was hovered over the eavesdropping device with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Human training classed are weird." He muttered to himself. Ick…So much screaming and yelling, and too many names. He definitely preferred training with real life-and-death chimera animals.

"Kisshu," Pai said as he teleported in. "Did you obtain any information that would be beneficial for us to know?"

"Nope. Right now it's just a bunch of sweaty people screaming and yelling and fighting. Gave me an earache." He sighed as he rubbed his large ears.

"Report to me if you hear anything of use." And with that, Pai teleported off.

"*sigh* C'mon, Koumori-chan, give me something better to listen to." Kisshu stared wistfully at the noise-detecting device. _At LEAST let me hear something about Ichigo, my number one._

* * *

"Arekkusu." Ryou seethed, with his face red from holding back his rage and transforming it into intelligible speech.

"Ya know; this is getting to be a bit repetitive. So I'll save you the trouble of chewing me out by going to my room and staying grounded there for like, a decade or so. Whatever makes you happy." With that she started to her room, thinking it was over.

It wasn't. Ryou wasn't letting her go so easily.

"Arekkusu! You get your butt back here right now! You think this is funny, eh? You think I'll be happy by you getting punished? No. What I _want_ is for you to stop going off on your own, and to do as you're told, _when _you're told." He glared down at her.

Arekkusu huffed angrily, before stomping up and looking him in the eye.

"You're. Not. My father. So don't. Tell me. What. To. Do." She hissed as she stalked off up the stairs.

"Ryou…" Keiichiro, who was in the kitchen and had witnessed the whole ordeal, looked at him sadly.

"Ryou, yelling at her won't solve anything."

"I don't care! Maybe she needs a little yelling at, that stubborn little brat!" Ryou glared up at her room. Why couldn't she see that he was worried about her?! That stupid girl!

"I think that what she needs is a little compassion. You can't blame her for acting the way she does." Keiichiro pondered for a moment in his thoughts, and then smiled, softly. "I know of another person who acted the same way, when he lost everything."

Ryou stopped walking and sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't lose everything. I had you to take care of me."

Keiichiro walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And now you have to take care of her."

"Yeah."

* * *

Arekkusu was in the middle of shoving two pillows up against her ears.

_Darn ears…I DON'T want to eavesdrop on them. I don't need to a- Eh..? _She felt around in her hair, until she found a round, black, and shiny thing in it.

"Eww, gross. Yeah, I'm all sweaty and stuff. Think the shower is calling for me." Throwing the strange black thing out the window, she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"What the-?! Why the heck did I lose signal?!" Kisshu shouted at nobody in particular.

"Heh, well now at least you won't spend the day glued to that thing." Taruto laughed as he played absentmindedly with his clacker-weapons.

Kisshu glared at him. _That runt…_

To keep from voicing his thoughts aloud, Kisshu tried smacking the device back to life.

A few whacks later though, it was apparent that somehow the other end was broken.

"Hmm. Hey, Taruto. I'm going to find out what happened to the other end of this thing. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure."

Taruto played with his weapon for a few more minutes before getting bored.

"Might as well send out a few chimera animas and wreck some havoc." He teleported off, thinking of what type of destruction his plan would bring.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: I'll try to update more, honestly, I promise! It's just....MY LIFE IS VERY CRAZY AT THE MOMENT. Really, between school, sports, family, friends, and...more school, I've been holding off with the updates and chapters. I'm sorry...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
